


Avocato Goodspeed

by FireGire96



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Avocato is secretly romantic, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Gary is gay and confused, Little Cato is my child, M/M, Quinn is still a realist, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers, Tragic Romance, enjoy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Ever since their first encounter, Gary Goodspeed has owed it all to Avocato. Due to being his best friend aboard the Galaxy One, he expected to create a neverending bromance with him. However, what happens while on their mission to fulfill the promise of saving Little Cato from Lord Commander, Gary starts to wrestle with his emotions and sexuality regarding his friend. Will the prisoner come to terms with his feelings or will this realization be part of the incoming trap.





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [universecharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/gifts), [Codeluluchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/gifts).



How and why?

These were the main questions Galaxy One prisoner, Gary Goodspeed, had at the moment. He had found himself standing before a star glancing down at the prison ship through the windows, its rays kissing his skin as he walked into the halls of the spacecraft. One moment he was relaxing, playing a good game of cards with his shipmates. Now he was about to embark on yet another mission in the final frontier; Space. But not any mission, on the type of missions he found himself craving for when they met. Those solo missions.

With Avocato, his best friend.

It was funny, how they got here. He remembered as if it was yesterday, even if it was a few days or probably weeks due to losing track of time because of boredom and or fun. He recalled Ventrexian terrorizing Galaxy One only to be held captive like him. The blonde expected things to be natural, as if they were business partners , or roommates. But Gary should know that his biggest enemy in the debts of space was trust, a force that seemed to chew him up and spit him up ever since he entered space. Due to such, getting to know Avocato wasn't smooth sailing.

Near death experiences were delivered, lives were cost, traps were walked into and even Gary lost his arm as a present from Lord Commander. But through it all, after the storm, there was a positive feedback; Avocato's respect. And the promise of his son's freedom, little Cato. The presence of a child was just enough for the blonde hair prisoner and the bounty hunter to rely on one another. But their friendship was built in a different way.

Similar to the birth of a flower, or the lifespan of a tree, Gary and Avocato's friendship bloomed, blossomed and grew into the bond fit for long time friends. Maybe even brothers. He was able to tell him about his relations with Quinn, the cause of his prison sentence and hundreds of vlogs compressing five years of "refinement". To add to that, Avocato had informed his blonde friend of his son countless times to where he was basically part of the family. Because of him, the prisoner has found new ways to examine his life around him. How to be around Quinn, how to flirt, negotiate, keep your promises and always your friend's back. Avocato was Gary's anchor and rock in a way... He has a girl he is interested in and the bounty hunter has a son, hinting that he might have a lover as well... So why? How?

How was he standing here, with his friend, disobeying his crush's orders to save Little Cato? And why did he care about the young boy and Avocato's being more then his?

The answer with the most "common sense" would be because he was his friend, his best friend. He also made a promise to always have his back, he never goes against his word and puts people first, and always keep his word... So why didn't he agree with Quinn to leave Little Cato behind to save the world, even the galaxy?

The answer with the most "common sense" would be that he owed Avocato. And dying children was the worst! But Quinn had a point. Saving one person instead of all races was a bit much. Usually, he would have answers for all questions. He was the master of excuses and getting what he wanted no matter how bad or how little he wanted it. An answer was not an exception... So why couldn't he come up with one? Why couldn't he be normal and get his head in the game no matter what mission it was? Why was he acting as if this was the end of the world? Or even his lifespan?...

Why did Avocato look suddenly... Hotter?

He wasn't talking about the sun or that the bounty hunter was physically hot temperature wise. But why was he. More attractive? Something about his hidden sapphire teal shade of fur was attractive to stare upon. His amber golden eyes, though cold, was as if the male was able to embed a pair of stars into his eyes, it's pupils being the center of attention. His muscular body begged for the prisoner to simply go in for a touch, begging to have contact with anything and everything of him. Hums aroused from Gary suddenly while he closed his eyes, wondering what was happening to him.

So this was poison, he thought. Or was it something worst? He didn't know, but the sensation was a blessing and a curse. It was familiar, his body was shaking a bit, vibrating from this new feeling. His mind was sent on a blissful journey through nothing that felt so surreal and relaxing. What was this? Why was this happening to him? How was it happening to him? Worry would be surrounding him, along with fear and concern for his self being and the Ventrexian in front of him. But how could he do so when all he could hear was one of the most nice voices ever calling out smoothly through a deep masculine voice.

_**Gary.** _

_Gary._

"Gary!"

Due to the sudden loud call of his name, Gary was pushed forcefully back into reality to meet face to face with the bounty hunter in front of him, his cat like eyes examining his own face and eyes. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he cleared his throat nervously, playing cool to ask casually, "What's up, Avocato?"

"You sure you wanna do this," Avocato asked sternly, his voice showered in concern for the male while his eyes poured with such emotion. "There's a ninety nine percent chance that this is a trap."

"Traps are just overcasting calls for heroes," The Galaxy One prisoner told him while placing a gentle but assuring hand on his shoulder. "Plus. You already tied up Quinn, so. There's no real rebound after that." It was true. Gary was going against love and putting friendship first, not to mention Quinn already didn't like him to begin with. Yes, they were reconciling after the not so surprising news of betrayal she suffered from her 'crew'... He didn't understand. That female was the apple of his eye. She was the one who meant everything to him, even though they didn't know one another that well, which ticked him off if established by anyone especially HUE and KVN. They all didn't understand though. There was something about her. It wasn't her looks or attitude, being hard to get for the male like a cat to a dog and vice versa. It was...

It was... Wow. He couldn't really put his finger on it.

Gary had to admit, his mindset was a bit off, probably due to the lack of oxygen and society around him. And his emotions were worst... They were like a web of nothing. Or a web of complete confusion. He just couldn't put it into words. And that was what really pissed him off. Just like...

When Avocato touched his shoulder suddenly. In this moment.

At a single touch, he felt himself begin to burn up inside. His heart jumped unexpectedly. Did HUE put in a deadly liquid inside him? Poison? Drugs, he thought? He didn't know what it was, but it was only getting worse. A simple glance into his eyes was enough to feel as if he would explode any second now. His legs gave up, dangling on for dear life so it wouldn't have a panic attack via vibration or shivers. His mouth was wired shut by invisible material, making him find zero ways of opening it up to express emotions or opinions. His body wasn't functioning well, and his brain was worse as he felt a war of words and thoughts challenge each other for dominance. Hopefully it will stop, he told himself, trying hard to control his breathing through his nose. So he tried to brush this off as he heard words that pierced his heart with an arrow. "You're a good friend."

"I would have go with great," He countered in his cliche smooth criminal like tone of voice. "But whatever. I'll go with good." Then it happened again. Like a bolt of lighting, Gary felt his body tremble at the incoming feeling smacking his free shoulder suddenly. Out of nowhere, Avocato's fur covered hand was touching his body once more. His heart banged in his chest and speeding up as every second slipped through them into the endless space around them. He continued to try to calm himself as hard as he could, but nothing helped. He was shaking. He was feeling a type of way that he couldn't put his finger on. Soon, the Ventrexian questioned the exactly thing he was in his mind.

"What is happening?"

"I think we're about to hug," He told him, not really thinking straight before stating such.

"Should we," His best friend asked once more, wondering in confusion.

"The sirens call is beckoning us to embrace. We shalt ignore her." Still not thinking twice of what was coming out of his mouth. Because of this, he found himself being given something that mentally killed him right where he stood. He was delivered something that he hasn't had in five years and truly needed. Especially from Avocato.

A true hug.

Through it all, he felt the warmth of his arms and body. Well, at least most of it as his chest was hidden in the armor he made along with his shoulders and part of his legs. This was a start though. Especially to show a new part of their relationship as friends. And those purrs of his? Those purrs were music to the blonde hair male's ears. "Hell yeah..." Before it could escalate even further, Gary found himself pushing out of the hug quickly as if he had saw a bomb or a ghost. The two looked at one another, his clear human eyes staring into hollow golden Ventrexian ones. There was something. Off... And the bounty hunter could tell as his comforting smile had vanished almost instantly into an gap frown with narrowed eyebrows. He quickly asked while holding a hand out to him. "Gary? Are you okay?"

At the question, and the expression of total fear on his face, Gary found himself shaking his head quickly and answering nonchalantly, "Yeah, no. Don't worry, my good friend. We're gonna get you're boy back." At the sight of his usual smirk, the Ventrexian chuckle lowly and grinned in excitement. Initiate sudden heart pounds. Was he dying, the human thought at the incoming feelings in his body. Was this a side effect from being on Galaxy One for too long? Or for going on too many planets? Oxygen? It was somewhat freaking him out. But no worry, he thought. As long as his limps was still connected to his body, he shook it off like rain. He was fine as rain. "No backup."

"HUE! Let's do this," Avocato called out to the Galaxy One before looking out into space. Everything was fine... For him. But Gary? He felt awfully off... He felt as if everything was spinning around him. Or falling down. It was weird. His heart was trying to destroy his insides and hop out of his body like alien. And his head could explode at any minute. He was hurting. Why? No idea. How? No idea... But it had something to do with Avocato. His demeanor. His smile. His ways... He didn't know why. But he had to find out about the meanings for these feelings. Or.. Maybe he could just forget about them! Yeah, he thought, that's exactly what he would do! For him. For Little Cato.

_And for Avocato..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to comment on this chapter, as it helps me a lot. Thank you, and have a good day! :)


	2. Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to comment on this chapter, as it helps me a lot. Thank you, and have a good day! :)

Love was not Avocato’s cup of tea.

He wasn’t the type of person who would really want things to come his way patiently. Furthermore, like the opposite, he would hunt for his prey. He was a bounty hunter, was his excuse for almost all of his adolescent actions. He was the type of person that when he sees what he wants, he thirsts and hungers for it. And when that happens, he would do anything to get such.

So when he hungered for the presence of Mooncake and the image of his blood coloring the Galaxy One’s interior, he stopped at nothing to do just that. Kill civilians, suspicious men, criminals, robots. He didn’t care as long as such a being was brought to his image of “justice”. Being skilled with almost every weapon he bestows, perfected at wielding firearms, and his life run on determination and adrenaline, he would be a beast when it comes to gaining matters he wanted and needed in the world.

How does this concern his love life? In many ways. Avocato wasn’t a man of romantic actions and commitment unless it dealt with his mission in life. He would use love as if it was medicine or a shot of vodka; a way to escape. The Ventrexian had a pretty messed up lifestyle that he would rather keep behind curtains that effected his image of true love. He was a wild card, always acting like a wild animal near his center of attention, which would in most cases be a hot or beautiful woman.

He would hunt his prey of the night in clubs, which would be his present for following orders or completing hard objectives. Examine them in their vulnerable state of sadness, fear and anger. Then he’d play therapist by listening to their life and worries. It was funny, he would think. He’d let such stories and events enter one ear and out the other. As long as he catches them on a leach and cease their heart, he would have everything in the bag. Their loyalty. Their feelings. Their mind. And, of course, their body.

That’s how he met Fiona, such a nice innocent girl. Too bad she was killed during one of their missions.

That’s how he met Gloria, fun and independence bundled into one. Sadly, she broke up with him for cheating.

That’s how he met Elizabeth…

Stories aside, Avocato would say proudly that he was a person of lust and touch. If he has touch or sees a hot body before him, he will waste no time to obtain such a treasure and use it for himself… Unfortunately. After seven years of chasing females left and right. He wasn’t proud of himself at all.

If he was to talk to himself when he was only a hard headed and arrogant teenager, he would warn him of what was to come. Of the many heartbreaks he would experience. Of all the sickening things he did to drive those girls to madness. Of the crazy antics he would try to make seem normal but only end up and ruin innocent people’s minds with a click of his pistol. Of course. He would also warn him of his son. His pride and joy, Little Cato.

He hated himself. He hated how cocky he was, how horrible he was, how much of a butthole he was. What the hell was he using them for? What was his motive? What was it that he was longing for? He didn’t know. All he knew was that it pissed him off so much… Was it her death? Her in general? Or was it the fact that he….

_**“Avocato.** _

_Avoacato~._

Hey Avocato!”

That voice. The voice of a person full of grace and joy no matter in what situation was enough to snap the bounty hunter out of his trance and glance right at him. His eyes scanned the figure who found himself triggering his past and other aspects of the Ventrexian back into light.

Gary Goodspeed.

The blonde haired male was staring right at him with confident but warm black shaded eyes, his smile standing brighter than the sun they had passed a while ago. His skinny body waiting for him to hug it again due to the surprisingly good source of warmth it gave off. And his voice alone making him feel as if he was still at home. Or maybe in heaven… Wait.

What the hell was he thinking?

Before he could mentally ask himself such a question, the stare full of woe now possessing Gary’s face, made him ask in equal worry, “What’s wrong, Gary?”

“Oh, n-nothing,” He answered quickly as if he was on the edge of being assassinated. “I was just seeing where your little Avocato head was. Hopefully it wasn’t in the clouds, or in those weird purple clouds of darkness down there. Or it could’ve been on cloud nine~. Who are you thinking about, buddy? Cute girl? Lover~?”

“Gary~,” The bounty hunter cooed quietly as he leaned close to his friend’s face, playing along with his childish antics.

“Yes~,” He asked, moving closer to where he could feel his breath lightly become in contact with his nose and lips.

“Shut the hell up,” Was all Avocato said softly, trying hard not to punch the male square in his face for predicting so close to the truth. He instantly sighed not long after while turning his back to the point of view of Gary’s. Oh thank the gods, he mentally praised through eyelids. If he wasn’t a Ventrexian, let alone if he was human, that cocky runt would’ve saw his crimson blush by now…

Avocato really did not like Gary. There was something about the male that annoyed the hell out of him not matter what he did. That being said, he couldn’t help but admit that he was a very friendly dude, let alone an optimist and sycophant. He had a vibe, a feeling that made him immediately come to his rescue. Was it because of Mooncake? Maybe. Was it because of his mechanism to repay others? Maybe that too. Sadly, he could never tell what was up with him having an effect on the Ventrexian. But side effects? Totally spotted on.

He didn’t know why, but nowadays, whenever he is near Gary feelings surface his body and he starts to do cat related manners. He starts to beg in silence for hugs, for time alone with the human male, for more purrs to escape his eternally closed lips when not communicating with others, and simply feeling all over him. Not to mention, his body starts to react different around the inmate.

His heart begins to be uncontrollably when he hears Gary laugh happily and is experiencing true blissfulness. His ears fold down at the sight of his sweet smile that he delivers on a daily basis. His temperature is off the charts when their bodies gracefully touch, especially his face. All around, he begins to experience an emotion that he thought he could only obtain through his son; happiness…

Bull crap, he told himself.

He knew this feeling like the back of his hand. He knew what was going on… But he would never come to terms with it. Not now. And maybe not ever…

… But what if…

“Avocato!”

“H-Huh,” The Ventrexian jumped up and responded quickly to the call of his name from the human now in front of him once more.

“Seriously, man. Where is your head at,” Gary questioned once more, while finishing up putting on his gravity suit provided by HUE for their landing on the incoming planet.

“Ugh. It’s at a place where your head won’t be if you don’t keep your mouth shut,” He told him harshly, his outer self-content with the silence around him coat in the sound of loaded guns, but his outer self somewhat upset that he said such a thing to his good friend. It was for the best. “HUE, how close is it?”

“NOWHERE NEAR CLOSE ENOUGH,” The system replied in an emotionless tone.

“I can do nowhere near close enough,” Gary replied as he waited for his Ventrexian friend to put on his gravity suit so they can head to their destination in mind. As the bounty hunter did so in a speedy manner, he cursed himself at the chance he was given but refused. He could’ve watched and got dress with Gary. He could’ve saw his bare body once more. His fine and flat chest that would be so nice to lay on. And his junk. Oh especially his…

Avocato scolded himself with a hiss and quickly made it to his blonde friend’s side. “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Gary yelled out to him before lifting his head up to the ceiling to deliver the signal. “Punch it, HUE!” With that, the entrance to space was opened up to the two males. And with a single blast into the empty area and the incoming first note of the inmate’s music, their mission truly began.

Gary possibly saw their fall into enemy’s territory to be fun and ‘badass’, mainly due to the choice of music and his ‘egotistic’ mindset. Avocato? This was a new definition for falling out of heaven. He glanced occasionally at Gary next to him, wondering what exactly was up with the male. He looked really dashing a beautiful to stare upon in a way… Maybe it was the way the male stared upon him. Or maybe the suit was so much of eye candy that he couldn’t help himself from peeking at the human…

Gary was effecting Avocato in the worse way possible, and it wasn’t doing his mind, body or soul any good. He found himself gaining weird thoughts of the two doing things. Weird things. With their hands and the rest of their beings. The feeling of his heart racing once more surfaced unexpectedly and the bounty hunter could feel utter rage mixing in with the feeling of bliss. He gritted his teeth staring into the only pair of eyes before him. The image of the Ventrexian in an irritated state was enough to make the blonde haired male ask once more in utter concern through the storms. “Avocato! What’s wrong!?-“

“We take the left planet,” He told him casually at a loud volume.

“Right!”

“Right?! Gary, I can’t really hear you over the music,” The Ventrexian yelled out loud, trying to make the human hear his suggestion. Either he was having trouble with hearing, or his head really wasn’t in the right place. Either way, this was enough to cause Gary to go with his gut feeling and dive straight into the wrong planet, being right.

As soon as they made a harsh and cool entrance onto the planet, they kept their guard up and kept their guns aimed straight at any incoming enemies if so. “This feels wrong,” Gary commented quietly in a suspicious manner as he scanned the area and turned off his music, prompting Avocato to groan in annoyance.

“Yeah. Because we’re on the wrong planet,” He informed him in irritation.

“I mean, this planet is all types of wrong.”

“No. I mean we literally landed on the wrong planet,” He told him once more as he grabbed the male by his shoulders lightly and signaling to the planet across from them. At the sight, the blonde responded in anger at himself.

“Oh! Of course! It’s always left! Never right! RIGHT! LEFT!”

Not long after he said that, the teal furred male began to unexpectedly pace in a straight line. His feet made small sounds around them suddenly to make the human turn to him to see what was up with the bounty hunter. That was the last straw. For him and the male creating these nerve wrecking actions. Due to this, Gary used all of his strength to approach him and ask almost sternly, “Okay, Avocato. What the heck is up with you? You’re acting like someone took a huge crap in your cereal! Which, if someone did, it was probably KVN. I know, he’s a robot, but he has his ways.”

“Gary…” In a split second, Avocato’s amber golden eyes began to connect with Gary’s average midnight black ones. In that second their souls felt as if they were trying to bond together. Happiness met sorrow. Ying met Yang. Denial met frustration…

All the Ventrexian said out loud to his friend was in a somewhat scared tone of voice, “Gary. You got me near my son as it is. I’m near the planet he’s being captive on, the prison he’s held captive in. You should leave.”

“No way,” He replied casually before gripping both of his hands on the man’s shoulder, almost as if it was instinct. “I promised I would help you save your son no matter what.”

“Gary. What the hell do you even know about me? Huh?!”

“I know that for someone who says they aren’t a cat, you really do love milk,” The blonde told him in a cocky manner while beginning to take off his helmet fully. At the sight of his full attention, Avocato saw all of the male’s worry present in his eyes. It sucked. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was keep secrets from him. Especially when they were this close to completing the given motive. Especially when he knew so much of Little Cato at this point… It would truly hurt him. But it would hurt him more if he didn’t tell him what was on his mind. With that being said, the bounty hunter took off his own helmet with a heavy sigh to tell him in a sad tone of voice as quickly but serious as possible.

“Gary, I don’t hate the Lord Commander because he took Little Cato. That’s not it… I was his second in command… And…

He killed my wife. Elizabeth…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to comment on this chapter, as it helps me a lot. Thank you, and have a good day! :)


End file.
